Active ingredient A-nor-5α androstane compound is a novel compound developed by Li Ruilin et al through independent researches in 2000. Animal efficacy tests showed a good effect on treating benign prostatic hyperplasia. A related invention patents is shown as patent No.: ZL00116781.2.
Later, upon a further long-term study, the inventor noticed the significant in-vivo and in-vitro anti-malignant tumor activity of the products, and it can be designed for preparing anti-malignant tumor medications (Application No.: 201110088946.4). The new anti-tumor drug, A-nor-5α androstane compound, is a novel tumor angiogenesis inhibitor (TAI). TAI is different from traditional chemotherapeutic drugs in that it starves cancers through inhibiting or destroying tumor angiogenesis and cutting off the source of tumor nutrition. TAI drugs are highly selective. They kill local cancer cells and systemic metastases with low toxicity to normal cells. The efficacy test shows that, A-nor-5α androstane compounds have a significant inhibition on cancer growth, inhibition on cancer proliferation and an advantage of improvement of animal weight reduction. It can selectively inhibit the division of the tumor cells without affecting the normal cells, thereby inhibiting the spread of tumor cells, and is a novel anti-tumor drug with good efficacy and low toxicity.
Currently, there is no preparation for A-nor-5α androstane compounds and no study has been reported. Therefore, there is a need in the art for providing an effective, stable and controllable dosage form which facilitates its therapeutic effect.